Mía Solo mía
by Fflorencia
Summary: Rated 'T' solo por el vocabulario, sin summary. Historia dedicada a nuestra querida notesé el sarcasmo Mandy


_La serie no me pertenece, fue cread__a__ por __**Bryan Elsley**__ y __**Jamie Brittain**__ para __**Company Pictures.**__Este fanfic __**si**__ hace referencia a un capitulo, sería algo así como un __**unseen**__ del capítulo ocho de la cuarta temporada, __**odio**__ a Mandy y creo que la mayoría (por no decir todas) las fanáticas de Naomily también lo hacen, por eso esta pequeña historia, historia en honor al odio que todas sentimos por Mandy (El fic se basa en algo que a __**mí**__ me gustaría haber visto en ese capitulo final)_

**Mía… Solo mía.**

_Inhala y exhala varias veces, trata de tranquilizarse pero sabe que es completamente inútil. Toma una bocanada de aire y decide que es momento de entrar, __**debe**__ entrar y dejar de ser una maldita cobarde. _

−_Estamos jugando al As de la verdad – escucha la voz de JJ – Y puedo decirte que hemos aprendido algunas cosas esta noche ¿O no, Karen? – sigue inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, necesita calmarse._

− _Dijiste que tenía que ser impactante __–_

− _Si – la voz de Cook la asombra, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, no después del incidente con la policía. _

_− Por favor, no lo digas. Aún estoy mareado_ ¿Quién va a empezar? – escucha que pregunta JJ en el momento justo que esta por abrir la puerta, es su oportunidad. Abre la puerta y no quiere reparar en el hecho de que todos sus amigos están ahí, así que concentra su mirada en la cara de Emily, en los ojos de Emily.

− _Yo lo haré – definitivamente ella tiene que empezar, ella debe y necesita sincerarse. Inhala una vez más con fuerza y cierra los ojos, es el maldito momento − __Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Creo que tenía doce. Me tomo tres años armarme de valor para hablarte, y estaba muy asustada por la forma en que me sentía __– miro un segundo el techo y movió su mano nerviosa −__ Tu sabes __– miro el piso y volvió a subir la mirada − A__mar a una chica. Pero aprendí a ser una perra sarcástica solo para hacerlo sentir normal __– trago saliva y volvió a mover las manos − __Follé con chicos __– no quiso mirarla al decirlo, no pudo mirarla −__ Para olvidarte, pero no funciono __– silencio, solo un segundo de silencio −__ Y cuando nos pusimos de novias, me asustaba hasta la mierda, porque __– suspiro −__ Tú eras la única persona que podría arruinar mi vida __– sintió como la voz se le entrecortaba pero no le importo, necesita decirle todo, necesitaba que escuchase todo. Volvió a mirar el piso y respiro tratando de tranquilizarse − __Te aleje de mi, te hice pensar que las cosas eran tu culpa, pero realmente estaba aterrorizada por el dolor __– no podía sostenerle la mirada, quería pero no podía, la decepción aún era visible en la mirada chocolate de Emily −__ M follé a esa chica __– trago saliva −__ Sophia, para herirte de alguna forma, por estar enamorada de mí. Y soy una jodida cobarde porque __– bajo su mirada y busco algo en su bolso – T__engo __– se paso la lengua por los labios mientras levantabas los boletos y los miraba fijamente – E__sto __– se los mostro − E__stos boletos para que nos fuéramos tres meses atrás __– volvió a mirara brevemente los boletos y levanto su mirada justo para ver como la pelirroja clavaba su mirada en los papeles − __Pero yo __– la voz se le volvió a quebrar − N__o podía soportarlo __– levanto la miraba para que azul y chocolate se conectasen − N__o quería ser una esclava de lo que sentía por ti. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Has tratado de castigarme; es horrible. Es horrible __– bajo la mirada, pero no tenía que ser cobarde, por lo que volvía a levantarla − P__orque, realmente, moriría por ti. Te amo, te amo tanto que me está matando __– termino y vio como los ojos de Emily se encontraban vidriosos. La miro tomar una bocanada de aire y mirar significativamente a su gemela. Se miraron durante escasos segundos y no pudieron mantener la mirada por lo que ambas miraron el piso, Emily dio un paso hacia Naomi, levanto sus manos para enredarlas en el cabello rubio de la mayor y la beso, corta y significativamente mientras ambas lloraban. Se separaron y sintió los brazos de Emily rodearle los hombros, en ese momento Naomi volvió a sentir que podía respirar, que aquel nudo que tuvo en la garganta durante meses finalmente desaparecía _– Te amo – le susurro al oído.

− Lo sé – le dijo sin soltarla. Dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

− ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta? – pregunto Katie con una sonrisa en los labios – Parecemos unos malditos perdedores – dijo tratando de que sus amigos dejasen de mirar a su hermana y la rubia, necesitaban un tiempo para ellas.

− Katiekins tiene razón – grito Cook mientras se paraba contento – ¡Hora de emborracharse! – grito mientras Effy ponía la música y Katie comenzaba a servir shots de vodka.

− Lo siento, realmente lo siento Ems – la voz de Naomi sonó frágil mientras la miraba a los ojos – Siento haberte roto el corazón, siento haber cagado las cosas, prometo que arreglaré todo, prometo que… −

− Lo sé, todo estará bien Nai – volvió a besarla y sonrió en el beso – Siento haber sido una maldita perra con… −

− Lo merecía – le dijo con una tímida sonrisa mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

− Te amo – la pelirroja la miro a los ojos y le sonrió tímidamente, como si fuese la primera vez que lo decía.

− Yo también Emsy, yo también –

− Busquemos algo para tomar y bailemos, es el cumpleaños de Freds, hay que festejar – dijo la pelirroja tirando de la mano de la rubia para acercarse a donde estaban todos. Tomaron algunos shots de tequila, vodka y otra bebida de color extraño y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música sin despegarse un minuto. La rubia sonrió cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja ubicarse posesivamente sobre su vadera y acercarla a su cuerpo para luego besarla ¡Demonios! Había extrañado eso. Bailaron algunos minutos más y luego la rubia fue a sentarse sin borrara la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Había ido al cobertizo de Freddie con ningún tipo de esperanza, pero la pelirroja le dijo que la había perdonado, que todo estaría bien, tenían que trabajar en eso, pero sabía que lo lograrían. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales se dedico a mirara a su novia quien no había borrado su sonrisa de su cara bailar junto a su hermana.

− ¿Uno? – pregunto ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a la rubia quien acepto sin despegar su mirada de su novia− Me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con Emilio – el tono de voz de Cook le llamo la atención por lo que volteo a mirarlo

− Gracias Cook – le respondió con una sonrisa sincera justo después de encender su cigarrillo

− Supongo entonces que nunca estarás con Cookie Monster – bromeo el chico

− ¡Diablos no! – grito Emily

− Lo siento Cook, planeo estar solo con ella –

− ¿Nada de acción para Cook entonces? – pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios James − ¿Ningún trío ni nada por el estilo? –

− Perdedor – dijo la pelirroja antes de tirarse al sillón, tomar un trago de la botella de vodka y sentir como su novia le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo y pegaba sus cabezas. Volteo a mirarla y le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo, le limpio las cenizas del hombro a la rubia y levanto la mirada, le sonrió y se acerco para besarla justo en el momento en que Naomi le tiro el humo en los labios cosa que la hizo sonreír aún más antes de pegar sus labios en un tierno beso. ¡Demonios! Naomi debería cumplir su promesa luego de haberle tirado el humo en la cara.

* * *

− ¿Pasa algo? – la rubia frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en la marrón de la menor. **Su** novia negó rápidamente con su cabeza justo después de haberle besado tiernamente la mejilla. Naomi sonrió de costado y se mordió el labio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos ¡Joder! Estaba endemoniadamente contenta y tanto el alcohol como las drogas aumentaban su condición, tanto que no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

– Solo salí a tomar algo de aire – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

− ¿Segura? – pregunto sintiéndose un poco insegura luego de que la pelirroja clávese su mirada en su celular.

− Mandy − dijo algo bajo – Quiere verme – agrego mientras le mostraba el mensaje de la chica, mensaje que la rubia no quiso leer, ya tenía suficiente con lo que la maldita le había dicho horas atrás.

− ¿Y? – aclaro su garganta y luego pregunto tratando de controlar la rabia en su voz ¡Demonios! Odiaba a aquella chica, la odiaba por haber compartido tiempo con su novia, la odiaba, sinceramente la odiaba y es que motivos no le faltaban.

− Quiere que le diga que decidí, en realidad le dije que deberíamos hablar – dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – Y creo que es bastante obvio lo que decidí ¿No? – pregunto en un susurro ronco junto al oído de la rubia mientras metía su mano bajo la remera de la chica y encerraba su cuerpo entre el de ella y la pared exterior del cobertizo de Freddie.

– Deberías refrescarme la memoria – le dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras posaba su mirada en los labios de la menor – Creo que no entendí bien tu decis… – no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios finos de la pelirroja atraparon los de ella. Emily simplemente la beso, dulce y tiernamente, sin segundas intenciones, solo haciéndole saber cuánto la quería, que la había elegido a ella y que todo estaría bien mientras paseaba sus manos sobre la piel de la espalda de la mayor. ¡Mierda! La había extrañado _tanto_. Naomi le mordió el labio mientras depositaba sus manos sobre el cuello de la pelirroja y profundizo el beso, luego de que Emily entreabriese la boca. Su lengua fue al encuentro de la de la pelirroja y batallaron por el control de la situación, Naomi le mordió seductoramente el labio y clavo su mirada azul en la chocolate de la menor – Te extrañe – le dijo con la voz ronca una vez que se separaron.

– ¿Si? – pregunto ahogadamente ya que su boca estaba ocupada besando y lamiendo la piel pálida del cuello de la rubia ¡Mierda! Había extrañado ese tipo de caricias – ¿Cuánto exactamente? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras levantaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

– Lo suficiente como para querer desnudarte aquí mismo – le dijo al oído con una sonrisa de costado y volvió a su posición inicial apoyando su espalda contra la pared – Pero no le daré la oportunidad a Cook de cumplir su maldita fantasía – le dijo rozándole los labios. La beso y pudo sentir como la pelirroja sonreía en el beso – Deberíamos ver a Mandy – le dijo en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire.

– ¿Ah? – Emily no entendía por qué demonios la nombraba justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes entre ellas – ¿Deberíamos? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

– Claro – le sonrió – No estoy tan loca como para dejarte verla a solas, menos ahora que conozco sus malditas intenciones para con **mi** – remarco la palabra mientras sonreía ampliamente – Novia – termino y la pelirroja simplemente volvió a besarla, solo que estaba vez con ganas y pasión contenidas de los últimos meses.

* * *

− ¿Va a venir? –le pregunto al oído mientras seguía pegando su cuerpo al de la menor, quien solo asintió y siguió bailando luego de tomar varios tragos de la botella de vodka que tenía en la mano.

– Podríamos haberla llamado, mandarle un mensaje o simplemente… – hablo fuerte, la música dentro del lugar estaba muy fuerte, es que después de todo era una fiesta.

– Pero ella quería hablar contigo personalmente – dijo las palabras casi con asco mientras salían del cuarto – Quería verte, cosa que yo veo innecesaria – aclaro – Así que aquí estamos – le sonrió mientras le apretaba la mano derecha con fuerza y luego le sonreía para tranquilizarla – Esperando que llegue así pueden hablar – explico con una sonrisa

– ¿Celosa Naoms? – pregunto la pelirroja antes de volver a besarla.

– Quizás– confesó mientras se sonrojaba − Voy a buscar algo para tomar – le beso la mejilla y se alejo a grandes zancadas de la pelirroja para volver a entrar al cobertizo de Freddie donde todos sus amigos estaban saltando como locos, efectos del alcohol y las malditas drogas. El celular de Emily vibro en el momento justo en el que Naomi entraba al cobertizo, por lo que no la llamo, en menos de un minuto estaría de nuevo junto a ella.

− ¿Entonces? – la rubia escucho que Mandy le preguntaba a su novia mientras se acercaba _demasiado_ al espacio personal de Emily según su punto de vista.

− Entonces – la voz de Emily Fitch sonó baja – Lo siento pero… −

− Tomo una decisión – dijo Naomi acercándose al par y abrazo a la pelirroja por la espalda, cosa que Naomi pudo ver que claramente molestaba a la morena − ¿Y sabes que? – le pregunto con una sonrisa – Me eligió a mi ¿No es eso fantástico? – agrego fingiendo sorpresa mientras clavaba su mirada con bronca sobre Mandy, paso sus brazos por sobre la cintura de Emily y la pego a su cuerpo mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de la menor para luego besarle cortamente el cuello –Así que puedes irte al demonio perdedora porque es **mía** – grito y beso a su novia en la mejilla, quien estaba tratando desesperadamente de no reírse

− Pero… − la morena quiso hablar

− Pero nada idiota – la corto Naomi

–Pensé que…–

– ¿Piensas? Guau – fingió sorpresa – ¿Eres sorda o que? – pregunto fastidiada – Me eligió a mi perra, así que yo seré quien la bese y la haga gritar **mi** – hizo hincapié en la palabra – Nombre – agrego – Yo la quiero, yo la amo, así que no, no puedes tenerla – continuo con bronca y tomo una bocanada de aire – ¡Ahora piérdete que necesitamos intimidad, no quiero que nos veas hacer el amor! – grito luego de haber hecho girar a la menor y besarla ansiosamente. En cuanto Mandy se perdió de la vista, la rubia sonrió y volvió a besar a su novia con necesidad, Emily gimió cuando sintió las manos frías de Naomi sobre su trasero para acercarla.

– ¿Tuya?– pregunto levantando la ceja – ¿Quién dijo que soy tuya? – pregunto sería

– Yo pensé que… Pensé que – hablo nerviosa y Emily la callo con un beso.

– Vayámonos – dijo Emily sin despegar sus labios de los de la chica mientras metía nuevamente sus manos bajo la remera de la rubia.

– Pero los chicos y tu herm…. –

– Vayámonos – la corto – No quiero darle el gusto a Cook de cumplirle su fantasía – le dijo mordiéndole seductoramente el labio para luego entrelazar sus dedos nuevamente – ¿Tu casa? – pregunto tratando de recuperar la respiración luego de haberla besado profundamente.

– _Nuestra_ casa Ems – dijo con una sonrisa antes de sentir como la menor tiraba de su mano para correr.

* * *

_Corto pero **creo** que me gusto como quedo, luego ustedes me dicen que opinan. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
